


Fix It

by soufflegirl123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl123/pseuds/soufflegirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Derek kicks Isaac out of the apartment and goes AU from there. Basically Stiles is a badass, Derek feels guilty, Isaac brings them together, and then everything happens a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

It’s only a few hours after Isaac’s been kicked out that Stiles finds him at Scott’s place. No one really questions how Stiles seems to know everything anymore. It’s just something to be expected by that point. What’s funny is that Stiles actually seems rather surprised to see the lanky beta curled up on the corner of the bed playing video games with Scott. 

“Did you need something?” Scott asks his best friend. Stiles stares at Isaac a bit before he addresses Scott. 

“I had found something I thought might be useful, but…why is he here? At this time of night?” Stiles can tell without being told that something isn’t quite right. Isaac looks a little bit shaken. His eyes are red rimmed like he had been crying recently. He’s even sniffling a bit every few moments like he has a cold, but werewolves don’t get colds…right? 

“Derek kicked me out,” Isaac mumbles, so softly that Stiles has to strain to hear him. Stiles’s eyes widen. 

“What?!? Why!?!” 

Isaac shrugs. “He wouldn’t tell me what I did.”

“You didn’t do anything! Derek’s just a jerk!” Scott quickly jumps in, and Stiles has to admit that Scott has become a lot more observant lately which he approves of, but for some reason Stiles doesn’t think that it’s as simple as Derek just being a jerk.It doesn’t take Stiles very long to piece together the seemingly missing parts of what occurred that day, but he has to be sure first. Well, actually, he needs to do something else first.

“Are you okay?” he asks Isaac.

Isaac nods, but he stays in that curled up position with the controller tucked into his chest. Stiles isn’t sure how he can play the game that way, but a glance at the paused screen shows that Isaac wasn’t that many points behind Scott.

“You’re sniffling,” Stiles points out.

“Yeah, he’s been doing that ever since he got here,” Scott says, and the attention both of them are giving Isaac causes the boy to blush. Stiles notices that the blush only joins an already present flush, and his curiosity grows. He steps over to Isaac and reaches out a hand, hating the way that Isaac flinches at the action because a werewolf should never be flinching just because Stiles is slowly reaching towards him. 

“Just want to check something,” Stiles murmurs and places his hand on Isaac’s forehead under the golden curls hanging there. Isaac’s hot, but werewolves tend to run slightly warmer than the average human, so Stiles motions Scott over and puts a hand on his forehead as well to compare. Isaac is definitely warmer than Scott by quite a bit. 

“I think you’re sick,” Stiles says. “Do you feel sick?” 

Isaac stares down at the controller still clutched in his hands and shrugs his shoulders again. 

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Stiles asks gently, and Isaac slowly nods in response. Stiles sighs. He’s not exactly the maternal type. He’s been taking care of his dad for years, but taking care of a boy his own age feels weird, especially when that same boy has been playing at being an obnoxious badass since getting turned into a werewolf. At that moment though, Isaac’s much better at being a puppy. His eyes are huge and pathetic, and Stiles has always been a sucker for cute things. His crush on Lydia began because of her huge eyes after all. 

“I have a headache,” Isaac admits after a few moments. “And my throat is a little sore.”

“I can have my mom check you out. Maybe she’ll have something you can take,” Scott offers jumping up.

“I don’t think your mom knows how to treat a werewolf cold,” Stiles interrupts, and Isaac looks ridiculously grateful. Well, he looks grateful until Stiles continues, “I think we’re going to have to check with Derek. As far as I know, werewolves aren’t supposed to be able to get sick.”

“What about Deaton?” Isaac asks. “He would know, wouldn’t he?”

“He’s still out of town,” Scott replies looking as upset by the news as Isaac does. 

“Derek won’t help me,” Isaac whispers. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Oh, and that’s just sad. Werewolves should not be able to look that vulnerable and puppy-like. Stiles is pretty sure Isaac could take over the world by looking that pathetic because no one could refuse him anything when he looked like that. “Derek’s our only option right now. We’ll just run over and see what he knows, and then we’ll come right back here,” Stiles promises, but he secretly hopes Derek will get over whatever issues he has and apologize to Isaac because playing protector to baby werewolves isn’t actually something Stiles is familiar with. 

“Can’t you go alone and bring back the information?” Scott suggests, and both he and Isaac aim their puppy eyes at him. It very nearly works, but logic wins in the end.

“What if Derek needs to see him for himself? Isaac can stay in the car if he wants in case Derek doesn’t need to see him, but this way it’ll save me a trip.”

“Fine,” Scott relents. 

“Get him a blanket,” Stiles instructs seeing the way Isaac is shivering ever so slightly even while bundled up in a hoodie and sweatpants. “You can lay down in the back and try to sleep. It might help your headache,” he tells him. Then while he waits on Scott to get the blanket, he grabs Isaac’s shoes from the corner and helps him tug them on over two pairs of thick socks. 

The ride to Derek’s loft is mostly silent. Isaac is bundled up in the back and half asleep the whole time. Scott is fidgeting in the passenger’s seat switching between looking concerned and looking angry. Stiles is just thinking of ways to keep Scott and Derek from fighting with each other once they get there. 

When they get to the loft, Stiles tells Scott and Isaac to stay in the car. “I’ll come get you only if I have to,” he promises then makes his way up to Derek’s place. He bangs on the door louder than is necessary because to be honest he’s pissed at Derek. How could he be so stupid so often? 

Cora is the one to answer the door. “Where’s your brother?” Stiles asks stepping inside before he’s invited to do so.

Before she can answer, Derek appears. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Derek frowns. “About what?”

“A bunch of things, but for right now the most important is what can cause a werewolf to become sick.”

“Other than wolfsbane?”

Stiles glares at him so hard that for a moment he feels like beams should be shooting out of his eyes. “Do you think I’d be here asking you if there was any chance it was wolfsbane?”

“Why do you need to know anyway?” Derek asks. “Is something wrong with Scott?”

“I’m just going to go to my room,” Cora mumbles and does so. Stiles doesn’t blame her. 

“Scott’s fine. Isaac’s sick,” Stiles replies, and he’s pleased to see that Derek’s concern only grows by that announcement. After all, Scott isn’t the only werewolf around, and Stiles actually feels that Derek’s priorities should hold more with the werewolves he’s turned anyway, and it’s not because Stiles enjoys being the one his best friend depends on, well, it’s not only because of that.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

“I mean headache, sore throat, sniffles, and fever. He’s sick, and as far as I knew that wasn’t possible for werewolves.”

“It’s rare, but not impossible,” Derek admits. “It usually only happens when we’ve been stressed.”

“Like spending the entire day at school fighting with alpha twins and then returning to your only home only to be kicked out for no reason? Like that kind of stress?” Stiles asks, unable to keep from raising his voice. 

Derek winces. “Isaac can’t stay here.”

“Why not? Give me one good reason.”

“He’s not safe here.”

“But Cora’s still here,” Stiles returns. 

“That’s different,” Derek replies. 

“How? Isaac is your family now too. Isn’t he?”

“We were attacked today. They came here to the loft, and they attacked us. They would have made me kill Isaac if he had been here.”

“Then up the security on this place!” Stiles yells as he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to defend Isaac, who has no one else to defend him and who doesn’t think he deserves to defend himself. 

“And how would you suggest I do that?” Derek asks. His own anger flaring in defense.

“Talk to Deaton when he gets back. Hell, even I have some ideas of how to keep them out. Right now though, you need to give me some ideas of how to take care of Isaac because he’s currently bundled up in the back of my jeep feeling like shit.”

Derek falters. “He’s here? You left him alone outside in your jeep?” He asks incredulously as if Isaac is a baby or a puppy left alone in the car while someone runs into the store. Which, Stiles realizes with the alpha pack out there and Isaac currently sick, it might be nearly the same thing in Derek’s mind.

“Scott’s with him.”

That seems to assure Derek as some of the tension floods from his frame. “Good. That’s what I wanted in the first place. He’ll be safe with Scott.”

This time Stiles gets to look at Derek like he’s an idiot. Because he is. A huge idiot. Possibly the biggest idiot on the planet at the moment. “Yes, Isaac is totally safe in the care of another teenage werewolf,” he says dryly, because as much as Scott has grown recently, he’s still a teenager. They’re all just teenagers, except for Derek, who isn’t much better, but hey, he’s at least a legal adult with many more years of experience in the lycanthropy department. “Especially one that can barely control his hormones which doesn’t make things any extra awkward or anything like that,” he adds almost as an after thought.

Derek blanches. “What? What do hormones have to do with anything?”

“Are you kidding me? Everyone knows Scott has a thing for Isaac.”

“Scott likes Allison.” 

“And Isaac.”

“And Isaac?”

Stiles nods. He enjoys fighting dirty on occasion. Make that all the time really. 

“He can’t like Isaac,” Derek says, and Stiles is glad to see that the suspicions he’s had all along have been right, that Derek really can’t see Isaac as a teenager because Isaac is a puppy just in teenage disguise. 

“Well, he does, and as far as I’m aware they were planning on sharing a bedroom if Isaac moves in with Scott.”

“And you know what happens if two hormonal teenagers share a bedroom with only one bed,” Cora’s voice sounds through her bedroom door, and Stiles decides that maybe he likes her just a little bit, even if she is a Hale. 

Derek is already moving toward the door. 

“Wait!” Stiles says. “You’re going to have to apologize big time, and you’re going to have to tell him everything. He still thinks he did something to upset you.” 

“Because Derek was a jerk!” Cora shouts again. This time she opens her door and pokes her head out. “Even if he did mean well,” she adds a little softer. 

Derek sighs and nods. “I’m going to bring Isaac up here. Cora, could you get the…”

“Pain killers and cold medicine. Got it,” she says. 

Stiles leads Derek to where he parked. He knows he’s going to have to run interference between Scott and Derek, because Scott’s not going to want to give Isaac up that easily. Plus Stiles has an idea that it’s not going to be easy for Derek to explain everything to Isaac. When they reach the jeep, Scott jumps out and goes to confront Derek. 

“Scott, calm down,” Stiles warns before Scott can say anything. “Derek needs to check on Isaac.” Scott frowns, but he steps to the side. However, he doesn’t step very far, and his body language screams protective.

Isaac is awake in the back, and he looks terrified. Stiles shoves Derek forward and dares him to say a word about it. “Tell him,” he says.

“Isaac…”Derek trails off, looking uncertain of where to start. “Let’s talk inside. You don’t look comfortable.”

Isaac slowly opens the door and scoots over to get out. Stiles hates the fact that Isaac doesn’t seem angry at Derek at all. He just seems terrified that he’s going to do something to upset his alpha. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Isaac asks in the most heartbreaking tone that Stiles has ever heard before giving a little sniffle that only makes him seem that much more pathetic. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Derek assures him. “I was never mad at you,” he says. “I messed up. I shouldn’t have done what I did, but I thought I was keeping you safe.”

“I don’t understand,” Isaac replies. “How is throwing a glass at me and kicking me out, keeping me safe?”

And Stiles needs to explode. He needs to punch Derek right now, but he doesn’t,even though he knows Derek won’t feel it. The last thing Isaac needs is for them to resort to violence right then. “You threw a glass at him?” Stiles screams, and both Derek and Isaac flinch. Isaac curls into his protective ball, and Stiles can’t even continue yelling at Derek because he has to take care of that first. 

“Isaac, no one’s angry at you. No one here is going to hurt you,” he assures and steps toward Isaac very slowly keeping his hands where Isaac can easily see their every movement. When he’s certain Isaac isn’t going to dart away, he reaches up and adjusts the blanket that Isaac has wrapped around himself and feels Isaac’s forehead quickly noting that the fever has gone up. “We need to get you inside. Your fever is worse.” Stiles is genuinely concerned that Isaac’s fever is reaching a dangerous level for even werewolves, so he decides that lecturing Derek will have to be put off for awhile in favor of taking care of the sick teen. 

Derek seems to have the same thought because he steps up next to Stiles and offers Isaac a hand. “Will you let me help you inside?”

Isaac nods tiredly and allows Derek to help him out of the jeep, only to end up stumbling as soon as his feet hit the ground. Stiles nearly freaks out. He hadn’t thought Isaac was that ill. Isaac allows Derek to steady him. “I’m a little dizzy,” he admits. Derek reaches up to feel Isaac’s forehead.

“You’ve definitely got a fever,” Derek notes, and then he easily scoops Isaac up into his arms, causing Isaac to blush so much that the flush from his fever is momentarily hidden. 

“I can walk,” he tries to argue, but Derek doesn’t put him down. He leads the way back to the loft with Stiles and Scott following behind him. Once they’re inside, Derek takes Isaac to one of the bedrooms. Stiles follows him inside and realizes the bedroom must have been the one Isaac has been staying in since moving in with Derek. It’s sparsely decorated, but the few personal items left in there don’t seem like the kind of things Derek or Cora would own. Stiles watches as Derek gently places Isaac down on the bed then crouches down next to him. 

“What hurts?” he asks, and Stiles doesn’t remind Derek that Isaac is not five years old.

Derek waits patiently until Isaac responds. “My head hurts and my throat. I feel a little nauseated too,” he says quietly as if every word is tearing at his throat. 

“Your stomach wasn’t bothering you earlier,” Stiles comments, and Isaac shrugs. 

“It started on the ride over.”

Scott is hovering by the door frame, looking like he wants to come in, but Stiles is blocking him. He knows he has to keep at least a certain distance between Derek and Scott if he wants to avoid a confrontation. They’re both too on edge at the moment, and whatever truce once existed is being ignored at the moment. 

“I brought medicine,” Cora says and easily shoves past both Scott and Stiles to hand Derek boxes of pills and a bottle of water. “Hi, Isaac. Glad to see you’re back. Derek had a momentary brain lapse earlier today, but I’m sure he’s sorry and that will never happen again,” she’s glaring at her brother as she assures Isaac. “Would you like some tea for your throat?” she continues. 

Isaac gives her a small grin and nods. “I’ll go fix some for you then.”

“Thank you,” Isaac replies and watches as she leaves giving them some space in the crowded room. Granted the room is rather large, but it probably feels crowded to Isaac who’s used to people not giving him much attention. Derek, who is looking like a reprimanded puppy himself at the moment, keeps his gaze down as he opens each of the medicines Cora has brought and pops out a certain number of pills from each one.

“Are you sure he should be taking that many at once?” Stiles asks when he sees how large the pile is growing. 

“Werewolf metabolism,” Derek replies and starts handing them to Isaac in smaller groups. It’s a sign of how much trust Isaac has in Derek that he wordlessly swallows each of the pills with no hesitation, and by the time that’s done Cora has returned with a cup of tea which she sets on the end table. 

“I think some talking needs to be done,” she says. “So I’ll leave you guys to give it a try.” On her way out of the room, she grabs hold of Scott and drags him along. “You’re not needed here at the moment.”

“But I…”

“Nope. Come along. Be a good puppy, and maybe I’ll give you a treat. I bet we have some cookies somewhere in this place.” She glances over her shoulder at Stiles. “Make sure my brother thinks before speaking if you would.”

Before Stiles can ask how he’s supposed to manage that, Cora and Scott have disappeared into another room, and Stiles is left alone with Derek and Isaac.


End file.
